


Dance With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Carol and Therese fanfic. A series of moment that could have happened that we didn't get to see in the movie or book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dance With Me

They had just arrived at their home for the night after a long day of travelling in the car. Therese had already made a bee line for the shower as soon as they got in the door. Therese slipped off her clothes and carelessly threw them on the tiled floor. The room soon became steamy as she felt the hot water pour over her body. She moaned quietly as the water soothed her joints. She felt relaxed, she felt happy. Her thoughts wandered to Carol suddenly and she smiled with closed eyes. She quickly finished showering as she didn’t want to waste all the hot water for Carol and besides, she couldn’t wait to spend the evening with her, though she wouldn’t dare admit it. 

She felt goose bumps rise on her skin as she stepped out of the shower. She always got a chill easily. After hastily drying and dressing into her pyjamas she began to feel warm again. When she opened the door she found Carol sitting on the lounge chair drinking something that looked like scotch. A smile crept in the corner of her mouth as Carol looked at her strangely. Carol looked at ease tonight, relaxed and even playful. It made Therese feel happy too and she let out a small giggle. 

“What a strange girl you are indeed.” Carol smiled as well and stood up. “My turn,” she turned her head but continued to look at Therese. She put her glass down and made her way to the bathroom. Therese watched Carol as she left the room, pleased with the mood of the evening. She wondered why Carol thought her to be so strange. It seemed to amuse Carol so she decided it must be a good thing. 

Therese looked at herself in the vanity which held Carol’s personal bag. It was open and she could see various items poking out of it. Therese never wore much make-up but she knew Carol did. She never really learnt how to use it anyway but she was suddenly intrigued because of the fact she wore it. In a way she wanted to be like Carol, for Carol was so very wonderful and beautiful. Therese pulled out a bright red lipstick that screamed ‘Carol’ and decided to apply it to her lips. She then stared at her reflection in the mirror.   
“What a strange girl you are.” Therese mimicked the words Carol had spoken to her and then giggled, feeling silly. 

The running water stopped in the room next door and Therese’s heart skipped a beat. Would Carol be mad if she saw her she had used her make-up? She looked at herself again and decided it suited her somewhat. No, she would keep it on and see what the other woman would say. Therese got up and poured herself a drink, sitting on the floor casually as she waited for Carol to appear. 

Not more than a minute later Carol came around the corner drying her hair with a towel. She stopped momentarily when she saw Therese but then continued her path to the lounge room where Therese was seated. She was eyeing Therese curiously, with an unreadable expression. Therese pretended to be completely oblivious as to why Carol was looking at her, taking a sip from her glass. 

“That colour suits you.” She finally said, turning away to put on a record. Easy living began to play. Both Carol and Therese smiled. “I ought to show you a thing or two about make-up,” she suddenly said enthusiastically, grabbing the bag which held her make-up. 

“Oh! I’d love to Carol,” she giggled. “Sorry I should have asked, I just saw the bag and-“

“Don’t apologise. This will be fun. Every girl should learn how to wear make-up.”

Therese’s heart began to beat faster at the closeness of their bodies. As Carol applied the make-up to her face she closed her eyes, feeling almost giddy with the contact on her skin. She liked the way Carol’s fingers felt against her and was disappointed when she suddenly stopped. 

“Again,” Carol said, when the record stopped playing and Therese jumped up to return the needle to the start. The song that described how she felt about Carol began to play again and she smiled. When she turned around Carol was smiling too. 

“Look at yourself.” Carol gave her a mirror and Therese giggled again at the reflection. “Beautiful,” she replied and Therese could only blush.

Soon they were applying perfume that smelled amazing, that smelled of Carol. She had smelled it many times before but Carol arched her neck and asked her to smell the perfume on her. Therese nervously leant in to her neck, her skin briefly brushing against her. Her heart began to speed up and she let out a tiny moan. All the wanted in that moment was to kiss Carol’s neck, kiss her jaw, kiss her everywhere but the moment was over quickly and she was also relieved. She felt like her heart would explode at any moment.  
After a long comfortable silence between them, Carol stood to play the record again. She stood for a moment with her back to Therese.

“Dance with me, Therese?” She said cautiously before turning around to face her. Therese’s eyes widened and excitement grew within her immediately. The idea of being so close to Carol gave her butterflies. 

“I- I don’t know how to dance,” she admitted sheepishly.

“I’ll show you how,” she beckoned with a hand and Therese felt herself drawn to the hand. A hand came to Therese’s waist, the other intertwined with her own. She could not look up at Carol’s face for fear of letting all her thoughts known. The heat from Carol’s body radiated against her own, and her chest rose and fell quickly, moving in time with the music, moving in time with Carol. Carol watched Therese’s lowered face with admiration. She wanted to look into Therese’s eyes to see what she was feeling, to see something that confirmed what she suspected was true. 

“You’re a natural.” She complimented and Therese then looked up at her. She gazed at her lips and then her eyes, longing to kiss her, longing for this moment to never end. Carol twirled her around twice and then pulled her back into her embrace, their bodies pressed together this time. Therese gasped silently looking into Carol’s eyes. But Carol did not say a word, she just continued to dance and Therese felt like her body was slowly being lit on fire. She felt hips pressed against her own, Carol’s breasts and her stomach flat against her own. Her stomached tingled and warmed and she felt as though she had found heaven and hell all at once. Neither women looked away, as if conveying a silent conversation through looks alone.

‘I love you.’ Therese wanted to say, but she remained silent. How could Carol not know she loved her? Carol was all she wanted. Without even thinking, Therese lifted her face to place a soft kiss on Carol’s cheek. It was a simple gesture but it made Therese hold onto Carol tighter, burying her face in the older woman’s neck. She felt overcome with emotion and she couldn’t hide it. Maybe she could stay there forever and Carol wouldn’t know. 

But Carol did know, and she pulled the younger women tighter. She never wanted to let go, never wanted to leave this room. But she was also afraid. Afraid of everything that was to come. She knew this could not last forever, that she had her family to think of. Carol felt soft lips press against her neck and she closed her eyes, her breath becoming shaky. She felt herself beginning to lose control and she knew she would have to do something before she lost it completely. The lips pressed against her neck again, a little higher and then again and again until Therese was peppering her neck with little soft kisses. 

“Therese,” she breathed, her pale eyes now dark as night. “It’s late, let us sleep.” Carol pulled away slightly to look at Therese. She was suddenly startled by the look in Therese’s eyes. She looked almost wild, her eyes dark much like Carol’s. She did not look like she wanted to sleep. The music had long stopped now and they stood silently gazing into each other’s eyes. 

And then in an instant Carol let up her mask again. “Come, let us sleep,” she repeated, leading Therese by a hand and Therese was confused and almost infuriated by her sudden change of tone. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep and it seemed ridiculous to her that Carol should go from affection to such coldness in the space of a moment. Carol climbed into bed and turned out the light and Therese followed, lying on her back, sighing out of frustration. 

“Come here, my darling.” The voice was soft and Therese’s eyes widened. Had she heard right? She turned to her side to face Carol, barely able to make out her features in the darkness. Though she could certainly feel her breath against her face. Carol pulled her in close, allowing Therese to slide her arm around her waist. And then Carol threaded finger through Therese’s hair, pulling her to her chest and Therese snuggled in closer, feeling Carol’s warmth against the length of her body. Therese doubted she had ever felt so happy in all her life. Slowly, Carol played with her hair, stroking it and then running her fingers along her scalp. Carol’s fingers became very soothing and unknowingly she began to drift into a sleep, clinging to Carol all night.


	2. New Years Eve

Therese awoke to a beam of sunlight streaming through the window. She sat upright with a jolt, suddenly remembering last nights’ events. Had last nights’ events happened or had she dreamt them? Her heart beat fast in her chest, looking around the room. Carol wasn’t there. She suddenly thought that this whole trip had been a dream, a fantasy and now she had finally awakened to her apparent madness. 

But just as she had assumed the worst, Carol appeared from around the corner. “Sleepy head, we should be off soon,” her voice was soft, amused. Therese’s heart leapt from her body and she followed it out of bed.

“Carol,” she sighed with slight exclamation. She followed her heart right into Carol’s arms, hugging her for a moment. 

“Well you are certainly happy to see me,” she joked. “Now get ready, it’s almost ten.” And with that, Carol turned to finish packing her suitcase to take to the car. Therese stood watching her for a moment. Had Carol completely forgotten last night she wondered. Her lips against Carol’s neck, the feel of her body against her own. She longed for that again, feeling her insides tingle in a way only Carol had made her feel. But now it seemed last night was all but gone as if it never happened. Therese sighed and decided to get dressed before packing up her things. 

The day seemed to go slowly and Carol was distant, more distant than usual. She seemed lost in thought. Therese found herself watching Carol, trying to understand what she was feeling. Perhaps she was thinking about Rindy, she must be missing her dearly. The journey was silent and Therese found herself daydreaming of Carol the whole time. More than anything she wanted Carol and it was almost painful to be so close yet not able to touch her, not in the ways she so wanted. 

Today was New Years Eve and the day was nearly ending as they pulled into a hotel in a town named Waterloo. After dinner they had opted not to go out for celebrations and instead to stay in. Therese was quite content to stay in. Carol was the one person she wanted to see the new year with. 

The night was spent with fleeting glances between Carol and Therese. Every time their eyes met, Therese would feel that familiar feeling inside, warming her and making her feel alive. But then Carol would look away, as if she was hiding something, or did not want to reveal exactly what she was thinking. It made Therese’s heart ache. 

Therese was sitting in an arm chair, observing Carol, who was writing a letter across the room. Her eyes drew across Carol’s blonde hair, the way it curled perfectly against her neck. She closed her eyes and smiled, recalling last night; the scent of Carol’s perfume, the softness of her skin. Maybe tonight Carol would ask her to dance again. The Thought excited Therese and she suddenly opened her eyes. She imagined Carol standing and approaching her before standing over her and pulling her into a kiss, her hands roaming over her body. 

And then her thoughts were interrupted with a loud bang. Therese jumped in her seat, looking out the window. The sky was lit with bright colours flickering and then disappearing. More followed a second later.

“Oh! Fireworks,” Therese exclaimed in relief. She smiled, skipping to the window like a child. Carol rose from her seat to look out the window also. She stood slightly behind Therese who was taking up much of the window space. Her body pressed into the younger woman’s back and Therese’s stiffened, her breath catching at the contact. She dared to lean into Carol as she continued to gaze up into the night sky that was flooded with colourful fire. Carol was looking at Therese’s face, smiling softly. She watched her eye light up in flames with each new addition of fireworks in the sky, each one seeming to be grander than the last. 

And then the sky faded to black once more and Therese tilted her face to look up at Carol. Her breath caught in her throat and she swallowed. Carol was already looking into her eyes and she was keenly aware of how close she was to Carol, how close their lips were. All Therese had to do was lift her feet and she could steal a kiss, but she was frozen in place, too nervous to move an inch. 

“Go shower darling,” Carol spoke finally and Therese’s cheeks reddened. Something in Carol’s voice gave a promise of something more. She nodded her head and Carol released her from the window. Carol had never called her darling before and Therese was almost giddy with the affectionate word suddenly given to her. She showered quickly and made the decision not to wear pyjamas. She slipped on her robe and walked out of the steamy bathroom. Carol then took her turn showering. 

It was already midnight by the time Carol had finished in the bathroom and Therese was seated at the dressing table, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked into her own eyes; they stared back at her, dark and nervous with anticipation. For what, she didn’t know exactly. 

Carol came around the corner and stood beside her. “Happy New Year,” She held her glass up to Therese’s before taking a sip. 

“Happy New Year,” she replied, taking a drink too. Carol came to stand directly behind her then, playing with her hair and Therese watched her. They spoke of how their previous new years were lonely. Therese had never felt less alone than she did now.

“I’m not alone this year,” she placed her hand on top of Carol’s, still looking up at her. A moment that felt like forever passed between them as though time stood still. She felt that her whole life had lead up to this moment. Carol opened her dressing gown and Therese’s eyes flickered over her nakedness, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest. She felt as though she were dreaming, for she had dreamt of this many times. With wide eyes she looked up at Carol in the mirror and Carol looked back at her and then she turned to face Carol. 

Their lips met as Carol lowered herself to meet Therese. Carol’s soft lips moved against hers languidly and suddenly her body was alive. Her own lips caressed Carol’s, tasting her for the first time. Therese wanted it to never end, lost in the feel of Carol against her mouth, but all too soon it wasn’t enough. She needed more of Carol, her body aching for every inch of her being. 

“Take me to bed,” she breathed. 

And Therese indeed had never felt so alive in all her life. Carol caressed and kissed every inch of her body and made her writhe and gasp in a pleasure she had never felt before. She had never loved before, she knew in that moment. She loved Carol, with all her being, and Carol loved her. Loved her every touch, every kiss, bringing Therese to the edge of ecstasy and then cradling her in arms as she shuddered, fiercely clinging to Carol’s body. 

And Carol held her, stroking her hair until they drifted into a peaceful sleep both knowing they were not alone anymore.


	3. My Turn

The next day was long and drawn out. After the news of detective, Therese and Carol had been miserable, barely speaking to each other. Therese felt as though it was all her fault and found herself wishing had never even been born.

It was late when they finally made it to bed. Therese had begun to climb into the bed next to Carol’s when she spoke up. 

“You don’t have to sleep over there,” she sighed, looking at Therese. Her expression was solemn but something told her that Carol didn’t want to sleep alone. Carol would never admit it but she needed Therese, more than anything in that moment she needed her. 

So Therese paced over to Carol’s bed, their eyes never leaving each other’s, as if having a silent conversation; A conversation that expressed all the pain and anxiety that the day had brought, allowing Therese to fall into Carol’s arms. Therese was close to tears at the sudden release of emotion she felt which seemingly melted away at Carol’s touch. She kissed her neck gently, and like the night they danced, Carol sighed, but she did not end things like she had before. She needed Therese and Therese needed her. With an almost chaste kiss, Carol pulled her into a tight hug; A hug that spoke of Carol’s love for Therese and how she never wanted to let her go. Therese found her insides warming with passion and with another kiss, both their bodies seemed to come alive. 

Therese ran her fingers through Carol’s hair, deepening the already heated kiss and Carol moaned quietly, letting her fingers grasp Therese’s hip, pulling their bodies together. Losing all shyness that she had from the night before, Therese thrust her hips into Carol, expressing her need that was building by the second. The motion of Therese’s hip moving into her own made Carol gasp, her heart beating faster than before. She thrust her hips against Therese and kissed her lower lip before sucking on it.  
“Carol,” Therese managed to gasp, her mouth open. Her hand ventured down her side as she slipped a thigh in between Carol’s. With her leg pressed against Carol, she moved again, this time watching her face. Carol looked back at her with heavy lidded eyes, dark with arousal. 

“Therese,” she finally replied, stroking her cheek with fingertips. Her voice was breathless and hoarse. Therese thrust again and Carol began to move her body against Therese’s thigh. Soon their movements became more desperate and she found Carol gripping her shoulder, her face buried against her neck. “Therese, please,” she groaned against the flesh of her neck. The night before had been spent with Carol pleasuring Therese. She had fallen asleep and lost the opportunity to show Carol her love in such an intimate way. More than anything she wanted to give Carol the pleasure the she had felt the night before. She wanted to make love to Carol. 

Therese kissed her lips passionately before sitting up and removing her pyjama top in one smooth motion and Carol watched her. Carol’s eyes changed from heavy lidded to fierce in a second before she sat up, coming face to face with the younger woman, and then they conveyed another silent conversation through each other’s eyes. But it only lasted a moment before Carol pressed her lips almost violently against Therese’s. Her chest rose and fell quickly as her arousal threatened to overtake her sanity and somehow Therese knew Carol needed her now. 

Therese broke the kiss to slide Carol’s sweater over her head, messing up her blonde curls in the process. When their eyes connected again, Therese was almost frightened by the wild look in Carol’s eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat, running her fingertips up Carol’s stomach, along her ribs and along the undersides of her soft breasts. Carol sighed, closing her eyes and arching subtly into her touch. “I want,” she swallowed again. “I want to touch you,” she managed to say more confidently. Her palms rested on the undersides of Carol’s breasts, admiring how soft they felt, how beautiful Carol was. Her thumbs then then glided of the tips of her nipples and Carol swayed, lost in the feel of Therese’ hands. 

“Please,” she opened her eyes, now darker than before and Therese felt as though she were staring into Carol’s soul. “Touch me.”

And with that, Therese slipped her hands down Carol’s waist to the grey skirt. She managed to slide her stockings and underwear off in the same move, tossing them somewhere. Therese immediately found Carol’s lips, pulling her into her lap. Carol moved so that her legs were either side of Therese’s. Their lips parted and Therese looked at Carol, taking in her nakedness, her beauty. 

“You’re so beautiful,” she stated, sliding her hand down Carol’s stomach to her blonde curls, though her eyes remained on Carol’s. She then slipped her fingers into her wetness and her own eye immediately darkened. Therese knew Carol wanted her, knew how aroused she was and it made Therese want to make love to her even more. Her fingers glided over Carol’s most sensitive place and her mouth opened in pleasure, urging her to continue with a thrust of her hips. 

Her fingers began a slow rhythm but Carol needed more. “Ever since I saw you I thought you were so beautiful,” she said as she slipped two fingers inside of her and Carol moaned. She then began to thrust her fingers in and out of Carol and she let out a small gasp, falling undone in front of Therese. She suddenly felt she held so much power to make Carol good or bad, to bring her ecstasy and that was exactly what Therese wanted to give Carol. Her lips find Carol’s neck, leaving a trail of wet kissing over her jawline and down her neck and collarbone. Carol let her head lull to one side, losing herself in the pleasures that Therese was giving. And then all at once her body was nearing the edge and clung to Therese, her face in the crook of her neck. 

“Therese,” she whined desperately, knowing she was close. She added another finger and circled her most sensitive spot, keeping a fast pace. Carol’s hips grinding into her were making Therese almost lose her own control and she fought hard to focus on Carol. 

“I want to watch you,” Therese spoke into her ear and then pulled away to look into Carol’s eyes once more. They were dark and heavy, her cheeks flushed and Therese had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. Carol’s mouth was slightly open and she was panting quickly. “I love you,” Therese crooned and began curling her fingers inside of Carol. And then Carol’s body stiffened and she moaned loudly with each breath, her eyebrows coming together with the intense rush building inside her. Within a moment her whole being fell apart, crumbling in waves of pleasure before Therese. Her body quivered and shook but her eyes did not leave Therese’s until finally the last waves passed over her and her moans subsided, leaving her breathless in Therese’s arms. 

Therese led them so they were lying down and she stroked Carol’s face, moving the blonde strands of hair from her eyes. “My angel,” she said weakly and Therese kissed her delicately in reply, her lips lingering against Carol’s. 

And with limbs intertwined, Carol fell asleep, a smile on her lips. Therese watched sleep, wondering how she had gotten so lucky to have Carol in her arms. And when she had decided that she was happy, Therese snuggled in closer and closed her eyes, feeling Carol’s breath on her forehead. The motion roused Carol from her sleep and she placed a kiss against her forehead. “Oh I fell asleep,” Carol mumbled. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep but she had been overcome with sleepiness. 

Therese beamed, opening her eyes, feeling a little jolt of excitement inside her. She felt like a child all of a sudden, genuinely excited that Carol was awake. She ran her fingers through Therese’s hair affectionately. She had so many things she wanted to say but didn’t know how. “That was..,” she started but then stopped, letting her fingertips glide down Therese’ arm slowly. “Like nothing I have ever felt,” she spoke from the heart, her voice full of emotion and Therese felt her own heart leap from her chest. Therese kissed her then, expressing everything she felt for Carol. She then found herself on her back and Carol was above her, their bodies pressed together. 

“My turn,” Carol whispered deeply against Therese’s ear and she felt a shiver run all the way down her body.


	4. Neither Have I

Carol lifted her face to watch Therese as her fingertips brushed over Therese’s collarbone and down her chest. Therese watched her with hooded eyes as Carol gently cupped her breast, causing her to arch her back into the touch. And then the hand slipped lower, down her ribs and past her bellybutton, lingering at the edge of her stomach. Her stomach tensed as the sensitive area on her lower stomach was caressed by Carol’s fingertips. 

Carol’s eyes lingered on Therese’s, watching as her eyes grew more desperate. Her fingertips trailed down one thigh and Therese instinctively let her legs fall open. She shifted impatiently under Carol, needing her touch. Therese then felt the hand move lower, to her most sensitive spot and her mouth fell open. Therese lifted her hand to Carol’s cheek, and Carol watched Therese, never looking away. 

Therese still felt as though she was dreaming, and that she too, had succumbed to sleep as Carol had done. But she was pulled from her haze when Carol’s lips captured her own in a searing kiss that trailed across her jaw and down her neck. Therese felt her body set ablaze with every kiss Carol gave her. The lips travelled across her breasts, suckling on her nipples, making Therese moan and arch against the contact. 

And then Carol moved lower, down her ribs, slowly down her stomach to the dark curls between her legs and Therese was suddenly lost in a wave of pleasure. Carol’s lips caressed her delicate folds now slick with her arousal. Her tongue then began a slow drawn out rhythm against her sensitive bundle of nerves, suckling on it occasionally. Therese squirmed and ground her hips against Carol’s mouth. 

“Carol,” she breathed, gripping the sheets either side of her. Carol only moaned in reply, sliding two fingers inside of her wet heat. She looked down as Carol’s fingers began to curl inside of her. Therese closed her eyes shut tightly; the image of what Carol was doing to her still branded into her mind. All too soon it became too much for Therese to bear. Carol between her legs was driving her over the edge, making her back arch as she felt something build within her. Carol’s free hand snaked up her stomach, trying to connect more with Therese. Instinctively, Therese found Carol’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

Carol lifted her eyes to watch Therese but she was far away, her eyes closed as her body climaxed, sending waves of pleasure rushing over her. Therese tried to supress a moan but failed, and as the waves rolled over her, Carol continued to move inside of her. She found herself being pulled towards ecstasy again and she felt as though her whole body would burst. This is what heaven felt like she was sure. Over and over again Carol brought her to the edge, each time making Therese’s whole body tense and convulse as she moaned loudly. She had given up trying to be quietly, unable to supress herself any longer. She was sure the whole hotel would hear but she did not care, she didn’t care about anything except what Carol was doing to her. 

And then finally, Therese found herself gasping for air, her body trembling and Carol was above her. Her whole body was tired and weak. Carol kissed her lips softly before looking into her eyes. Therese looked at Carol through heavy eyes, though her face spoke of love and adoration. 

“Carol,” she whispered, in half disbelief at what had just taken place. Carol had to admit, if only to herself, that she was also surprised at what had happened too.   
“Therese, my dearest,” she spoke affectionately, stroking her cheek lovingly. She then pulled Therese into her arms, gently cradling her as her body began to relax again. Therese felt as though she would cry, her emotions for Carol riding high. She had never loved Carol more than she loved her now.

“I love you,” she whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Carol kissed the tear away and then continued to place kissed all over Therese’s face. 

“I love you,” she replied sincerely, kissing her fiercely on the lips and Therese kissed her back with just as much passion. 

And with those words, Therese felt her heart overflow with happiness and emotion. Tears began to stream down her cheek and she choked back a sob. Carol pulled her against her chest tightly and Therese wrapped her arms around the older woman. 

“Shh,” Carol stroked her hair, feeling as though she would weep at any moment too. They had not spoken a word but it was as if Carol knew Therese’s emotions and after a few moments, Therese settled, relaxed in Carol’s arms. A minute later she spoke. 

“I’m sorry,” her voice was soft. 

“It’s okay,” Carol smiled softly, knowing that Therese was okay, she pulled back slightly to look at her. Therese was smiling too now.  
“  
I’ve never been so happy in all my life,” she spoke honestly. Carol thought for a moment. 

“Neither have I,” she finally replied but when she looked up, Therese was already asleep, a small smile on her lips.


	5. Hungry

The next morning Carol and Therese made use of the food downstairs at the Bed and Breakfast. Therese was starving and dived straight into her bacon and eggs, not really paying attention to table manners. Therese moaned in approval as she devoured a piece of bacon. Carol watched with amusement, politely taking a bite of her toast. If it were anyone else, Carol might have been put off by the lack of manners. To Carol, Therese was adorable. She caught herself smiling and averted her eyes. Love really did blind you to these things, she thought to herself. She then realised that she didn’t care. 

Carol took out a cigarette from her silver case and placed it between her lips. Her eyes lifted from the table and she immediately noticed a woman staring at her. She smiled politely at the woman but was given a glare in return. 

“Well, the people here are charming,” she murmured sarcastically.

“Hmm?” Therese looked up from her food, her mouth full of food. She glanced around the tables and chair full of people chattering. A man and a woman who had been looking at Therese, whispering, suddenly stiffened and looked away. Therese frowned, “I see what you mean.” Therese suddenly wondered if they knew about her and Carol. She took a sip from her coffee, and with the mug covering most of her face, her wide eyes scanned the room nervously. 

“Oh for goodness sake you look ridiculous, stop that,” Carol jibed. Though she was feeling nervous too, she hid it well. Carol finished her breakfast, determined not to let the stares and whispers get to her. Therese had suddenly lost her appetite and sat waiting while Carol ate every last piece of her food. 

“Can we go now,” she leaned in a little and then moved away, feeling self-conscious. Carol nodded and proceeded to make her way to the administration to check out. She ignored the eyes that watched her back as she left. Therese was not so confident, her shoulders slumped, feeling shame creeping through her insides and spreading through her limbs.   
Therese stood waiting for what felt like an eternity before they walked out the door of the hotel. She sighed and air of relief as they silently walk to the car. Carol drove in silence and Therese watched her, waiting for her to say something, but she never did. Did Carol have nothing to say for what had happened at Breakfast? 

It was over an hour later that Therese finally broke the silence. “They knew, about us. Didn’t they.” It wasn’t a question, a mere statement. 

“I think the whole neighbourhood knows.” Carol turned her head to look at Therese. Her expression then turned mischievous. “You were pretty loud last night,” Carol bit her lip, feeling a giggle rising within her. Therese’s face turned bright red. She opened her mouth to speak but no words found her. 

“I’m sorry,” she finally said, looking down at her lap. She felt embarrassed and more so ashamed. 

“Don’t you ever say that again,” Carol replied, clenching her jaw before relaxing. “Those people, those are the ones who should be sorry.” She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “What you and I share,” she glanced at Therese briefly before looking at the road again. “What you and I share could never be wrong, and don’t you think for one second that you should be ashamed of it.” Carol took a long drag from her cigarette. Carol had had many years of dealing with disapproval of her ‘lifestyle’. She knew Therese would be more sensitive to this than her. She nodded, taking Carol’s words to heart, though she still felt upset that people who didn’t even know her could hate her, for loving someone.

After a few minutes of silence, Therese shifted in her seat. “Was I really that loud?” Carol looked at Therese with raised eyebrows and bit her lip. “Oh god!” Therese held back a smile, covering her mouth. Carol did not hold back however, laughing as she lifted her head. Therese began to laugh too, though her cheeks were still pink with embarrassment. Therese laughing made Carol laugh even more and the two found themselves in a fit of giggles and Carol had to pull the car over to the side of the road. 

“My stomach!” Carol held her middle, still cackling with watery eyes. Therese was covering her eyes as her giggles overtook her again. It took a full minute before they returned to normal. “I don’t think I’ve laughed like that in a long time.” Carol sat looking at Therese with a smile, a small giggle escaping her again. Therese rested her head on the seat and gazed at her, mirroring Carol’s smiling. 

“Me either,” she agreed. And then suddenly the air turned warm and Therese could have sworn she saw Carol’s eyes darken. 

“You know,” Carol began and Therese sensed a shift in mood. “I do like the noises you make.” 

Therese felt her insides tingle as her eyes connected with Carol’s. They gazed at each other for a long moment. Therese wanted leap from her seat into Carol’s lap and devour her lips and her body right then and there. Instead felt her body being drawn to Carol’s, ever so lightly she inched forward as if the world was pulling her towards the woman beside her. “I like the way you make me feel,” she finally replied softly. She noticed Carol’s subtle change in expression, her eyes darker, her breath coming in slightly more shallow.   
And then Carol moved in and kissed Therese’s cheek and then her jaw and neck. Therese found Carol’s lips on her own as she was pulled onto her lap. They continued to kiss until they broke apart, breathless and flushed with excitement. Therese wondered if Carol knew how much she adored her, how much she loved every inch of her. She wanted all of Carol. 

Carol shot her a cheeky smile at the way Therese was looking at her. “Let’s find somewhere for lunch. You look hungry.” She opened the door. “Come on.”

Therese slid off her lap. “What, here?” She looked around in confusion. They had parked on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere.

“Yes!” Carol called out from the back of the car. She was already pulling things out of the boot. “We can have a picnic.”

Therese jumped out of the car, catching Carol’s enthusiasm. “Okay,” she flitted around the side of the car to find Carol with her hands full. Therese took the food basket from Carol’s hands as she moved up on her tippy toes to kiss her cheek. She gave her a cheeky smile before turning to walk down the steep hill. Carol stood with a smile on her face as she watched Therese totter down the hill. 

“Slowpoke!” Therese yelled at the bottom of the hill and Carol giggled to herself. 

It took a ten minute walk before they found the perfect spot to set up. They had found an opening in a small forest which led to a field of grass. It was private enough for the two to feel safe without any prying eyes, even though the road was practically trafficless. 

Carol had spread the checked blanket on the grass before sitting down with both her legs to one side. Therese placed the basket down, standing on her knees to pull the food out. Carol watched her as she set up their little makeshift picnic. After a few minutes Therese noticed Carol was looking at her and she smiled. The thought suddenly occurred to her that Carol found her interesting. Why else should she be looking at her with such an amused expression? No amused wasn’t the right word. 

Adoration, Therese finally decided, and her heart fluttered a little inside her chest. Carol adored her. With the food now set, Therese crawled on her hands and knees to sit, legs crossed, beside Carol. They sat closer than how just friends would sit. She took a deep breath, taking in her surroundings. It was a beautiful day, not too cold and the sun was warming her usually cold body. 

They sat in silence as they ate lunch, enjoying the peaceful shelter of trees surrounding them. Occasionally a bird would sing from somewhere in the trees. Therese had a thought that it were singing for Carol and her, but she didn’t speak it aloud, knowing how silly it would sound. 

The sun shone onto Carol’s hair in such a way that it seemed to be glowing. An angel, she thought. Therese pulled her camera out of her bag and took a photo of Carol. She was looking off into the distance, deep in thought, Therese supposed. The click of the camera pulled Carol from her thoughts. She turned her head to smile at Therese and she felt her insides turn to butterflies. Carol looked peaceful, and so very beautiful. She took another photo and then lowered the camera.

“Remember the first day of our trip?” Carol began. “Always surprising me with that damn camera,” she leant in towards Therese a little, looking down at her hand. “And you placed your hand on mine,” she looked up at Therese through her eyelashes. 

Therese felt heat rising up through her cheeks as Carol took her hand, playing with her fingers. “I remember,” she finally spoke. How could she forget? Her eyes lowered to Carol’s lips. I remember wanting kiss you, she wanted to say, but shyness crept in. Instead, she lifted Carol’s hand to her lips, kissing every one of her fingertips slowly and then her knuckles. 

Carol closed her eyes, sighing at her touch. Her lips kissed Carol’s palm before placing it against her cheek and then she opened her eyes, pulling Therese into a soft kiss. Carol’s lips were something she was fast becoming addicted to. She could never be satisfied, never have enough of the way she tasted, how soft they were. The way their lips moved together as though they were made for each other. 

They soon found each other lying down, Carol’s hair splayed out in all directions, with Therese on top of her. Therese kissed her bottom lip before tasting it with her tongue. She was then met with Carol’s tongue against her own as the kiss deepened and Therese moaned. Before now, she had never kissed like this before, apart from with Richard, who was, in Therese’s opinion, a terrible kisser. 

Therese placed her hands both sides of Carol’s face and looked down at her. They were both panting and flushed. She bent her face down to Carol’s ear. “I want to taste you,” she whispered, her breath hot against her ear. Carol let out a noise that could only be described as a whimper and Therese flicked her tongue over Carol’s neck where her ear met her jaw. She felt Carol shift underneath her as her lips trailed down her neck.

Therese then sat up to unbutton Carol’s blouse and then her skirt. She gazed down at Carol’s nakedness in the sunlight. Carol looked up at her, slightly self-conscious being exposed in the open, but then Therese returned to her with a passionate kiss and she forgot all about her surroundings. She then moved down Carol’s body, tasting every inch on skin her lips came across which left a trail of wetness down her body. Therese wanted to taste all of her, even her most intimate places. Her mouth lingered on Carol’s lower stomach as she looked up at the blonde. Carol was looking down at her, a slight blush creeping across her cheekbones. And then her face disappeared between her legs and Carol moaned deeply. 

Therese found herself enjoying the noises she was eliciting from Carol. Her own body reacted to Carol’s, and at how intimate the act itself was. Her tongue explored every inch of her before finally flicking over her sensitive bud. Carol jerked her hips at the sudden contact and Therese repeated the motion over and over until Carol was writhing beneath her.   
Carol covered her eyes with one hand as her back arched before her body came undone. Therese’s name came from her mouth in a sigh as intense pleasure pulsed through her, making her body tremble. And when her body had finally relaxed, Therese slowed her movement and placed a kiss on top of her curls. 

“Therese,” she sighed again, luring her up Carol’s body with wet kisses. She slowly opened her eyes to look at the woman above her. Carol laced a hand through her hair and Therese gave her a soft kiss. She then pulled the blanket up around them to cover Carol from the cool air. As she took Carol in her arms, she felt an arm wrap around her waist.   
They lay there for a long time in each other’s arms, silently looking up at the sky. Therese’s thoughts wandered to their conversation in the car and she suddenly giggled against Carol’s ear. 

“What?” She asked in amusement. Therese giggled again before replying. 

“Nothing,” she lied. 

“Well, I didn’t know nothing was so funny.”

Therese smiled. “Well,” she began. “I guess you were right.”

“About what?” They both continued to watch the clouds moving slowly against the blue sky.

“When you said I looked hungry,” Therese finally said boldly.

Carol burst into a sudden laughter, surprised at where Therese’s mind had led her. Carol would later learn that Therese reserved mischievous comments like these for times when they were alone or when she had been drinking wine.


	6. An Invitation

It had taken them the rest of the day to drive to the next town, one which was a lot bigger than the last. Cars sped past, in a hurry to get wherever they were going. It was late afternoon when Carol and Therese stepped inside an ice cream parlour for afternoon tea. The shop was bustling with people but they managed to find a free booth next to a window. 

Therese sat at the booth while Carol ordered their ice-creams as she didn’t want it to be taken. She watched the people, enjoying their ice-cream, laughing and joking, and it made Therese smile. Most of them were young, around her own age she supposed. Some were with friends and others with their lovers. 

And then her eyes connected with a woman who was staring right at her. Therese immediately looked away but she found her eyes wandering back to the woman. To her surprise, she was still staring at Therese with an intense glare. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and turned away to gaze out the window. She wondered if she was still staring at her. Maybe she knew about her and Carol. 

“I got you chocolate,” a voice suddenly pulled her from her thoughts, making her jump. 

“You startled me,” she blushed, taking the cone with a smile. Carol sat down opposite to her and looked at her curiously. Therese ignored the look Carol was giving her and gave her ice-cream a long lick. 

“I must say, I haven’t had ice-cream from a cone in a long time,” Carol flicked her tongue across what looked like caramel flavoured ice-cream. Therese found herself unable to look away from Carol’s mouth. To Therese it almost seemed erotic. Carol quickly noticed her stare and smirked but then hid it with a stern look. Therese realised then that she was staring and looked down at the table, smiling to herself. 

Therese found herself looking over in the direction of the woman who had been staring at her earlier. Now she was busy chatting with the other people at her table. She looked to be about Therese’s age, maybe a little older with hair a little darker than her own. Therese decided not to tell Carol about the glare she had been given, not wanting Carol to feel uncomfortable. 

After they had finished their ice cream, they both stood a left the shop. As they began to leave, Therese gave one last glance at the dark-haired woman. She suddenly looked up at Therese and shifted in her seat as if to stand but she never did and Therese turned to walk out the door. Before they had made it to the car, Therese stopped, realising she had forgotten her bag. 

“I’ll just been a minute. I forgot my bag.” She hurried back inside, leaving Carol at the car. When she stepped back into the store, the woman was gone. Therese felt a pang of disappointment. She didn’t know why but she felt as though she should know this woman. She sighed and made her way to the booth they had been sitting at to retrieve her bag. Therese was relieved, as it held her camera in it. The camera Carol had given her for Christmas. When she turned around to leave, the dark haired woman was right in front of her. 

“Oh!” Therese stopped in her tracks, almost knocking into her. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

“Oh, no, I’m sorry.” Her eyes were wide. “You see, I wanted to give you this,” she leaned in closer and handed Therese a piece of cardboard with writing on it. “Forgive me, you probably think it strange.” And then her voice lowered. “There’s a party on tonight. Invite only…, for people like us.” She looked at Therese nervously. 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Therese blushed, feeling as though she had been caught out. She certainly had never thought that such places even existed. 

“I think you do,” she giggled, her cheeks also reddening underneath her freckles. “You and your girl are welcome.” 

Therese had so many things she wanted to say and to ask. To her knowledge, she had only known of two women like herself; Carol and Abby. “Well, I don’t know,” she looked down at the card. “I’d have to ask Carol.” She suddenly decided that she wanted to go. She wanted to know more. Therese glanced up again at the woman. 

“I’m Grace,” she added abruptly, holding out her hand. “You can call me Gracie though,” she added with a smile

Therese shook her hand gently. “I’m Therese. It was nice to meet you. I should probably go now,” she looked over Gracie’s shoulder. 

“Of course.” She let Therese pass. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Perhaps,” Therese smiled, looking back at the girl one last time before exiting the shop. As she walked to the car she looked at the card she had been given one last time before storing it in her pocked. She could hardly believe what had just happened. 

“What took you so long?” Carol blew out a puff of smoke. She was sitting in the car. Therese sat for a moment, debating how to tell Carol. 

She pulled out the card. “A woman gave me this. It’s directions to a party of sorts.” She looked up at Carol who was now looking back at her with an unreadable expression. “She was.. she was like you and I.” Therese realised she didn’t even know what women like Gracie were called. “I mean of course we don’t have to go,” she added. 

Carol breathed in another puff from her smoke, taking the card to look at it. “Do you want to go?” Carol had been to one of those places before, one that Abby had dragged her to years ago. She had to admit she did have quite a good time. She supposed it would be good for Therese to be around people who wouldn’t judge them, considering the events of that morning. 

“Well, I don’t know.” Therese was trying to picture what it would be like. “Yes,” she admitted, for she did want to go. Her curiosity was growing by the minute. 

“Well, that’s that.” Carol put out her cigarette and started the car. “It says it starts at eight. That gives us time to find a hotel and get ready.”  
Therese smiled at Carol like a child overcome with excitement.


	7. More Than Alright

They arrived at half past eight. Carol had made them late, as usual. They were standing outside a building with no signs that indicated it was a party or club. From outside they could hear music being played and the sounds of laughter and chatter. Carol and Therese looked at each other for a moment. Therese looked nervous but Carol managed to hide any anxiety she felt. 

“You knock.” Therese whispered to Carol. 

“Oh alright,” she sighed and stepped forward to knock but before her hand had reached the door, it was opened. The music was suddenly a lot louder. Therese and Carol looked at the woman at the door and then at each other. 

“Oh hello, you must be Therese,” the woman chimed. She was tall with red hair. 

“I, yes,” Therese replied, peering inside. “And this is Carol,” she gestured beside her. 

“How do you do,” Carol held out her hand and the red head took it, placing a kiss on top of it before letting go. 

“Come in! Gracie is around her somewhere,” she turned around to walk inside. Therese and Carol glanced at each other with a grin. Therese had never seen a woman kiss another’s hand before and she suddenly felt she would see a lot of things she’d never seen before, tonight. “Oh I’m Judith by the way,” she turned around. “Let me get you some drinks, follow me.” She gestured towards the kitchen. 

Therese barely heard a word, too busy glancing around the room, her eyes trying to take in everything she saw. What she first noticed was that there wasn’t a single man in sight. Therese saw two women in a corner, whispering things into each other’s ears and giggling. She looked away, observing the women who sat chatting and smoking, about what she couldn’t hear, over the music. On the other side of the room were a group of women sitting at a table playing a game of poker. The air was thick with cigarette smoke. A woman looked up from the table and ran her eyes over Therese and then did the same to Carol. Therese felt herself blush and look down, following Judith into the kitchen. 

She then felt a hand slip into her own and she looked up at Carol in surprise. Her first instinct was to look around self-consciously but then she realised that nobody cared. Carol was politely smiling at Judith who was chattering on about the town and how they manage to keep the meetings a secret. Therese squeezed the hand and moved in closer, her eyes never leaving Carol’s face. She was staring and she didn’t care. Carol could feel Therese’s eyes on her and it gave her a jolt of happiness. Therese found herself wanting to lean up and kiss Carol, but she was too shy to make any kind of mood. Instead she turned her attention to Judith who was thrusting a drink into her hand. 

“Gracie told me she saw you at the ice-cream parlour and she knew immediately. I haven’t seen you two around before. You two new here?”

“Just passing through,” Carol replied, taking a sip of the glass of wine she had been given. 

“I knew you’d come!” A voiced chimed in from behind them and Therese smiled and turned around. She looked different from earlier that day. Her hair was done up neatly and she was wearing a dress that accentuated her curves more. 

“Gracie, hello,” her eyes lit up. She felt like she was the only person in the whole place she knew, apart from Carol. She realised it was silly, she had only just met her today. “This is Carol,” Therese let her eyes find Carol’s for a brief moment. 

“Hello,” Carol’s voice was deliberate and smooth and Therese stopped breathing for a moment. Maybe she could steal a kiss, when no one was looking. 

“Nice to meet you ma’am,” Gracie replied. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to steal your girl for a few moments. I want to introduce her to the girls.” She took Therese’s hand, pulling her away from Carol, back to the ballroom area. Therese looked back at Carol with a sympathetic look. She felt bad for leaving Carol by herself but she was excited to meet these women who were worldlier than herself. Maybe her questions could be answered. The questions she had been too embarrassed to ask Carol. 

Therese soon found herself giggling like a school girl. She felt so comfortable around these people she had only just met. She was seated next to Gracie and her friends who were drilling her with questions. They had asked her how long her and Carol had been together for and how they had met. Therese had told the story of how they met and in return was given dreamy sighs. And then the conversation turned to first loves and everyone took their turn telling their stories. Some were hilarious and some were heartbreaking. Therese found herself enthralled. 

Carol found herself glancing over to Therese every few minutes. She noted how happy Therese seemed, and how beautiful she looked. She had been making light conversation with Judith. She had found out that Gracie and her were together and had been for the past three years. Judith Carol were soon called over for a round of poker and Carol could hardly refuse. Back when she was younger, before Rindy was born, she had been known to have quite the poker face. 

Carol took a puff from her cigarette as she glanced at her hand. It was an hour later and Carol was yet to lose a hand. Her competition eyed her with an equally unreadable expression. There was only one person left at the table other than Carol. The rest of the people stood watching and placing bets on who would win. 

“You sure you don’t want to give up now before you lose it all?” The woman eyed Carol with a smirk. 

“Oh wouldn’t you love that,” she breathed out a puff of smoke and raised an eyebrow. “All in,” Carol pushed the last of her chips into the middle of the poker ring.   
People had started dancing in the ballroom and Therese had been pulled into it by Gracie. She swung Therese by their elbows around and around until she felt dizzy and they let go, giggling and puffing. “You are wicked!” Therese yelled over the music. She felt like she was eleven, back at boarding school, playing like a child. 

“So I’ve been told!” Gracie replied, still dancing. For someone with such a name, she really didn’t possess much grace. Her movements were wild and uncalculated. She was the complete opposite of Carol, Therese realised. 

A loud cheer came from the room down the hall and both Therese and Gracie looked at each other with a surprised expression that turned to laughter. Then a flood of people came chattering down the hallway. “You’re girl just won against Nancy,” Judith nudged into Therese.

“She beat Nancy?!” Gracie exclaimed in surprise. “Holy smokes! I can’t believe I missed Nancy being beat.”

“Beat her at what?” Therese asked. 

“Poker, silly. Nancy is the queen of the poker face. Or at least was,” Gracie replied. Therese then saw Carol enter the ballroom and she found herself walking towards her. 

“Apparently, you are now the Queen of the poker face.” Therese stated, looking up at Carol.

“Well,” she smiled. “Does the queen get a dance?” She took Therese’s hand and pulled her body against her own. A hand came around Therese’s waist and she closed her eyes. Therese felt shy and excited all at the same time. But no one seemed to mind when they began to dance, moving in unison, their eyes never leaving each other’s. Therese glanced at their intertwined fingertips with a smile and she felt as though they were back in the hotel the night they had danced. She felt the whole world slip away and there was only   
Carol. Carol’s hand against her back, stomach against her own and eyes that lingered over her. 

Without thinking, Therese lifted her face to place a delicate kiss against Carol’s neck. She then dragged her lips along her jaw before Carol captured her lips in a kiss that made her stomach tingle. Therese pulled away just an inch before slowly placing a soft kiss of Carol’s lips. And all of a sudden she wished they were truly alone. Her fingers lightly gripped the back of Carol’s dress and Carol understood, returning the gesture by pulling Therese’s waist in closer to her own. 

“Meet me in the bathroom,” Carol whispered deeply against her ear and Therese felt a rush of excitement move through her. Carol slipped out of Therese’s grasp, giving her a wink before walking down the hall. Therese watched her as she moved, her hips swaying in calculated strides. Therese wondered if she was doing it deliberately. 

The world around her flooded back and she found herself standing alone in a crowd of people slow dancing. She stepped to the side of the ballroom floor, watching how the women danced together with a curiosity. After a moment she decided she had waited long enough not to be suspicious. She slipped away from the ballroom, quietly walking up the hallway. She looked both ways before opening the bathroom door. She was immediately greeted by Carol who pushed her against the back of the door and kissed her passionately. Therese felt her knees go weak and wrapped her arms around Carol for support. She had never seen Carol like this before. She was almost wild, out of control. It excited Therese. And then Carol stepped backwards, her eyes on Therese. Therese stepped forwards, following her with lingering eyes. 

A loud knock at the door startled them. Therese turned around with wide eyes. “Just a minute,” she yelled and quickly made sure her hair wasn’t too messed up. Therese noticed then that Carol was smiling at her. “What?”

“Wanna get out of here?” 

“Yes,” Therese replied. She had been having such a fun time but the look in Carol’s eyes spoke of desire. She wanted to stay but she wanted Carol even more.   
Therese took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door to find a line up and she blushed. Carol just smiled and took Therese’s hand, leading them back through the house. Therese wanted to say goodbye to Gracie and the new friends she’d made but when she peered into the ballroom she spotted Judith and her making out in a dark corner.   
Therese decided it was best not to disturb them and they made a quiet exit. 

Therese sat quietly as Carol drove them back to the hotel. She was still full of excitement and wonder of the events of the evening. Never in her life had she witnessed such a party. The things Gracie’s friends talked about were so unfamiliar and taboo to her. She found herself blushing just thinking about the conversation she had. She felt a little naughty for being in such a place. Naughty in a good way she decided. 

It was past eleven when they made it back to the hotel. “What did you think?” Carol sat at the bed, peeling off her stockings. Therese watched Carol’s fingers down her legs. 

“I think it was very interesting. And I think I had a wonderful night.” Therese took off her shoes. “And I think I need a shower.” She then took off her overcoat, dropping it to the floor. Carol watched Therese as she unzipped her dress and let it slide down her body and pile on the floor. Therese suddenly felt more bold than usual and undid her bra, also letting it fall. Carol’s eyes darkened, falling on Therese’s naked body. Therese walked to the bathroom and shut the door, smiling to herself and she turned the hot water on.   
Before she got in the shower, she opened the door and poked her head out. “Won’t you join me?” Carol was lying down on the bed but she quickly sat up and looked at Therese. 

“If you insist,” she stood and walked over to Therese who let her in the now steaming bathroom. Carol began to unzip her dress but Therese stopped her. 

“May I?” Her fingers were on top of Carol’s.

“Of course,” Carol closed her eyes and dropped her hands. She felt her dress being undone and fingertips that brushed down her back, following the line of her spine. Therese helped the dress slide off her body and then she undid Carol’s bra, kissing her back. Carol sighed, swaying gently as she felt hands cupping her breasts. And then she felt one hand slip lower, down her stomach and into her underwear. Carol gasped and tilted her head to look at Therese behind her. 

“Shower. Now.” Carol turned around and slid down her underwear. Therese didn’t argue, stepping into the shower. Carol quickly followed and Therese found herself being pulled into a searing kiss that made her insides melt. 

“Carol,” she breathed, feeling her skin slip against Carol’s underneath the water. Carol’s hair was now wet as she bent down to kiss Therese’s breasts before moving back up her body to her lips. She found herself being pressed against the shower wall and before she could register what was happening, Carol entered her with two fingers. 

“Oh, Carol,” she gasped as Carol’s fingers began to thrust inside her. Carol held Therese’s face, watching her intensely and Therese could not look away. “Faster,” she begged, feeling as though her body would explode with the intensity of pleasure that was pulsing through her but she did not want it to stop. Carol began to move her fingers as fast as she could and Therese began to feel weak at the knees. She clung to Carol’s body and Carol held onto her tightly as she fast approached climax. Her fingers dug into Carol’s back and her breath came in uneven puffs as she came quickly. For a moment everything turned to darkness and she couldn’t see and then her body relaxed, falling limp against Carol.

“Dearest, are you alright?” Carol stroked the hair from Therese’s face. Therese lazily opened her eyes and kissed her affectionately. 

“More than alright.” Therese felt like she was sailing in the clouds. All her worries were far beneath her, invisible behind the clouds now below her. In Carol’s arms she could never be unhappy, she thought. How could she be afraid when she loved her so and Carol loved her back?

Carol began to shampoo her hair, massaging her scalp and Therese let her. They began to wash each other. Slowly their fingers gently brushed over every inch of each other’s skin and Carol did not feel alone. She felt connected to Therese in a way she had not felt before as if all her life she had been alone and now she was not. And Therese felt it too, felt their connection that had somehow strengthened as it had every day since they had met. 

And when they were finished, they dried each other and climbed into bed. With limbs intertwined, they did not speak another word that night, for there was nothing to be said, for everything was understood and everything was far more than alright.


End file.
